Gambling With Fate
by AlphaCentauri009
Summary: ONESHOT! All Lieutenant Squall Leonhart wanted to do was to catch Luxord Dumont after he murdered his best friend during that fateful drive-by. He never expected the Bureau in the form of Special Agent Cloud Strife to get in his way of the criminal, thoug


hello, Ari here! i've been so caught in the storm that we call senior year. i have a prom dress to sew (altho prom isn't until June), my love life sucks and i have a dead-end job. anywho, this idea for a story came to me while i was waiting for the bus so that i could go home after a long day of work. i was smoking a cigarette when i saw a car race by and a police cruiser chasing after it. i started thinking about a detective that had a little roughness around the edges and this is what i got. i'm a little iffy about the whole oneshot but just tell me what you think. this is my first time writing a lemon so please tell what you think or if i should improve my technique because i'm having some doubts here. i have a big question mark over my head as to whether this'll be good or not. please excuse any typos that you see. i'm using WordPad since i don't have a full version of the 2007 Microsoft Word. reviews are much appreciated and please don't be too harsh.

Disclaimer: i don't own Kingdom Hearts for Final Fantasy. everyone knows who does so i'm not going to even go there.

Gambling With Fate

Rated M for lemons

Summary: ONESHOT! All Lieutenant Squall Leonhart wanted to do was to catch Luxord Dumont after he murdered his best friend during that fateful drive-by. He never expected the Bureau in the form of Special Agent Cloud Strife to get in his way of the criminal, though. CloudXLeon, yaoi/lemons.

Lieutenant Squall Leonhart blended in perfectly with the crowd as he watched the cars speed by. He looked like the greedy, lucrative businessman that he was aiming for. He had all five of his weapons hidden away, his hair was tied back in a sleek ponytail, a briefcase with documents and the convincing Seal pinned to the lapel of his Armani suit. He had bet for the sleek black car that his target was riding in.

When the car reached the finish line first, he started walking up to the driver. He glared at all of the people that got into his way to the blond man. When the people scrambled out of his way after seeing the Seal, he smiled frostily. He imagined that he would've been a great gambling tycoon if he had chosen to.

He was glad that he decided not to. When he was asked to take the case of Luxord Dumont, he was secretly glad that he had a chance to settle his little vendetta against the man and had worked hard on the case for the last year.

He still remembered the drive-by that his best friend was caught in because of Luxord.

He had been walking Rinoa home from her cheerleading practice during his senior year since it had gotten dark. He had gone into the convieniece store in the corner to get some soda and chips for the both of them while Rinoa waited for him outside. She hadn't wanted to go in because she didn't like the perverted clerk. As he walked out, a trio of strange men had came to the front of the store and were talking in quiet voices until a car sped up to them.

The men tried to run but then, the window had lowered to reveal a young man with a blond ponytail and earring holding a gun. Leon had noticed and told Rinoa to take cover. The three men had pulled out guns and tried to shoot at him. The blond in the car pulled the trigger repeatedly in response and managed to shoot down two of the men.

Rinoa had been caught in the crossfire. Leon continued to remembering how he rushed to Rinoa's side and tried to help her keep consciousness while a nearby woman called an ambulance.

She smiled weakly when he was talking to her and just told him not to worry. She had told him to tell everyone that she was sorry that she had to leave the way she did. The last words that she uttered rang in his head for the past eight years that she had been killed.

He made his mind focus on the present again. I can't allow for my thoughts to be distracted, Leon thought coldly. I am a detective on a case. I have to keep my mind blank and focus on the goal. Leon approached Luxord and began to clap loudly when approached him.

Luxord quickly pulled his arm away from an attractive redhead and looked over at him. "Well done," Leon said as the crowd died down. Luxord was about to tell the man to piss off when he saw the pin on his lapel.

"Thank you," he said in a rough British accent. "And just who might you be?" "Edmond Redgrave," Leon said, smoothly. "I'm the rep that they sent here regarding the deal that your chain offered my company." "Ah, that's right," he replied. "That bloody deal. Well, let me give you my card since now isn't the time for us to talk."

As Leon was given the directions on how to reach Luxord, he noticed the blond on a motorbike looking at them intensely. Why is he here again? he wondered to himself. He knew all about this Special Agent Cloud Strife. Stubborn, resourceful, skillful, and very intelligent... the guy was a total jack-of-all-trades. And he was wicked good-looking without a shirt on. Not that he followed him to his apartment one day or anything.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Leon said, shaking Luxord's hand. "All right," Luxord laughed as he shook his hand. Leon handed him the briefcase and walked away to his car. He lit a cigarette befofe unlocking and entering his car. Cloud watched his every move and quickly texted a report to his boss.

Radient Garden PD had chosen well when they put Leon in the detective unit. He was known for his rough questioning, crafty persuasion, and his merciless pursuit of criminals. His rough reputation had earned him the nickname "Lionheart." he was a total enigma to those who knew him. He never really spoke to anyone but the friends he had in the presinct. He was curious about who this merciless upholder of justice really is. After watching the brunet speed off, Cloud had turned on his bike and casually sped off after him.

He followed the Camaro until it stopped at a small diner located close to the Zero District. He watched as Leon went in and waited a few minutes. Then, he carefully rode his bike out of the small alleyway he had taken refuge in, parking it in front of his apartment building that was a few blocks away. He spotted Leon sitting at a booth in the corner by himself after he reached the diner once more and walked over to him.

"Lieutenant," Cloud said, sitting across from him. Gods spare me..., he thought. "What do you want, Cloud?" he asked. "You know what I want," Cloud smirked. "Until you decide to cooperate, I'm not going to leave you alone." "I have two words for you, blondie," Leon replied, tersely. "Fuck. You." "Gladly," he grinned. "When and where?"

"Look, just stay away from Luxord Dumont," Leon said, coldly."'I don't care if the Bureau assigned you to him. He's my case. I'm going to bring this guy down and you won't be able to stop me." "Then so be it," Cloud smirked. "I'm going to keep you in plain sight until you give in."

"Here's your coffee, sir," said the smiling waitress. The nametag on her blue uniform said 'Olette.' "Thank you," Leon replied, calmly. "Could you please get another menu for my date?" "Uh... oh! Yes, of course," she said, quickly leaving. Leon glanced at her to see that she was gossiping to her friends. "Date?" Cloud said, raising an eyebrow. "It was the first thing that came to mind," he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

They didn't talk to each other for a bit as the waitress returned with a menu and got Leon's order. "I can see why you like this place," Cloud finally said. "It's just very quiet compared to the bar that my co-workers always go to," he replied. "Then again... you know all about that, don't you?" "Well, what about you?" he said, turning pink. "How come I always see a long-haired man in a black Camaro or a custom Ducati when I go to the gym?"

"Eh, guilty as charged," Leon smiled. "You're very good, Lieutenant," he replied, with his chin resting on his hand. Then, Leon leaned forward and grabbed the blond's neck with his left hand. "It's Leon and don't you forget it," Leon said, his scarred face near Cloud's.

His hand laid to rest on the man's other cheek before he trapped the soft lips with his own rough ones. Cloud was stunned at the intensity of the kiss as his bright eyes closed in response.

Leon lightly nipped at his lower lip before he leaned back over to his side and finished off his coffee. Cloud was left paralyzed as he watched Leon drink. The boys at the presinct he talked to were right about him. He was pure power, all right... but in a very intriguing package.

"Here's your food," Olette said, bringing a fully loaded omelette with her. "Here's the beer you ordered, sir." "Thank you," Cloud replied, . "Okay... I would like an order of bacon and eggs without the ham. I also want a slice of toast, please." "Coming up!" Olette said, with a flourish of her orange pen. She drifted off once more. Cloud silently drank his beer. "Why so silent?" Leon asked, smirking.

"I've never really kissed anyone like that before," Cloud said, shyly. Leon dropped his fork, stunned. "What?" he finally said. "Have you never been kissed?" How is it possible for a beautiful person to never be kissed before? he exclaimed. "I never really felt attracted to anyone," he said, swirling around the beer in his half-empty glass. "Sure I've had a crush on a few people but I never really felt any strong feelings for anyone. I don't even have sex."

"Oh..." Leon said. "Yeah..." he replied, looking away. Olette convieniently arrived with Cloud's plate of food. Leon continued to eat when the blond finished. Stupid! Why the hell did I do that? Leon screamed in his mind. I really know how to distract a person... Great! Why the fuck did I tell him that just now? Cloud thought, his cheeks turning pink. Now I'm gonna get it. He'll probably start making fun of me for not having a sex life.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to offend you at all," Leon said after awhile. "What?" Cloud said. "Did I stutter? I said that I was sorry," Leon said. "That was completely out of bounds." "It's cool," Cloud said, with an ironic smile. The detectives silently ate their food for awhile.

"You know, I think that you took the kiss way out of proportion," Leon finally said. "Did not," Cloud said. "Uh-huh, sounds like the lady doth protest too much," he shrugged. "You liked it." "What? As if," he said. "If I did like it, I would've been crawling on your lap and asking for more. You don't see me doing that do you?"

"It'd be nice to see you in that position, though," Leon smirked. "Okay, now you're just fucking with me," Cloud said. "Trying to piss me off or annoy me to the point in which I leave will not work."

"I know that now but I'm getting a kick out of getting a rise out of you," he chuckled. "You have to admit that you do have a short fuse." "Don't get too full of yourself, now," he said, trying not to smile. They had a pretty animated conversation for the rest of the meal.

They left the diner together, forgetting about the criminal that was to be caught. "Well, that was fun," Cloud said. Leon nodded in agreement while unlocking his car. "This is the most fun I've had in a while," Leon said, trapping the blond against his Camaro.

"Yeah... same here," he reponded. Leon slowly put his lips on Cloud's soft ones, kissing him. Cloud moaned into the kiss as he slid his arms around the brunet's neck. Wheh he felt Leon put his hands on his narrow waist, he intensified the kiss by nipping at Leon's lip for a change. Leon pressed his erection against Cloud, filled with a thrill of sorts.

"Get in the car," Leon said, gruffly. Cloud obeyed when Leon opened the door. Leon pulled out of the diner's parking lot and sped off in record time.

Cloud didn't care about the stares they got from other drivers when they made out at a few stoplights. I've never felt this way before, Cloud thought to himself. Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't go away. They arrived at an apartment building that looked like it housed a well-to-do community.

Leon made a quick turn into an underground garage. Leon put his arm around Cloud's waist, leading him to the elevator. After the elevator had made it to its destination, Leon had already undone Cloud's jacket and was in the process of taking off Cloud's shirt. Leon led him into a door that was towards the end of the hall.

After opening and locking the door, Cloud had removed Leon's jacket and was undoing the buttons of his silk shirt as he was getting his being led into a bedroom. Leon impatiently peeled off the jeans that Cloud was wearing. They kissed with an intense passion that both thought foreign but welcome.

"You know... I admit that I was so tempted to kiss you those times that you caught sight of my car," Leon said, roughly. "You got what you wished," Cloud growled, removing Leon's well-tailored slacks. "Shut up and do it again, then."

Leon took advantage of the invitation by pinning him to the large bed. He forced Leon to remove the boxers that he was donning and toss them across the room.

The kiss that followed seem to last for an eternity as the lovers seemed to find themselves tangled up in each other. Cloud was exploring Leon's arms and back with his hands. Leon placed a knee between Cloud's legs, caressing the glistening chest.

Cloud moaned as Leon left love bites on his neck. "Nngh... stop teasing me," he moaned. "What? You don't want me to claim what is mine?" Leon groaned. He pinched a nipple, causing Cloud's body to arch forward.

"Leon, please!" Cloud screamed. "Just take me now!" "You're so lovely when you're agitated," he whispered into his ear, causing the other to turn red.

He grabbed Cloud's length in his hand and dug a nail into the tip, kissing the lips that opened in ecstasy.

"Easy now," Leon smiled, slightly nipping his ear. "You'll get your wish. I'm just paying you back for all the times that I dreamed to have you like this. On your back... calling my name."

Leon seperated the blond's legs further and lowered himself. He captured Cloud's erection with his mouth, making Cloud gasp. Leon began to stroke him using his tongue, making sure no part was left untouched. Cloud's hands grabbed at the chocolate-colored locks as he felt himself lose his sanity.

Is it possible to feel like you're in love with a stranger? Cloud wondered.

Then, he felt a mixture of pleasure and pain. The intruding pain were Leon's long fingers entering him. He saw flashes in his vision as his fingers penetrated a certain spot in him. "Leon! I'm gonna come!" he shouted.

His sanity had reached its breaking point when he released his seed all over Leon's face and mouth. Leon kissed him once more, making him taste his own essence. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, his breathing uneven. "Yes! Gods...," Cloud said.

He grabbed a small bottle from the drawer in his nightstand. He coated his shaft with the liquid until he though that it was well saturated.

He took a minute to look at Cloud. His breathing was unsteady and he was sprawled out for him, like a gift. His lovely blue eyes were glazed over from the passion and intensity he was feeling but he saw something else and... he knew.

"You're so lovely..." he said, before entering him. "I love it when you scream. I love it as much as I love you." Cloud screamed in that painful pleasure he recieved as Leon hit his prostate at the first thrust. He gave the blond a minute to adjust to the new wave of pain that he felt.

"Are you okay?" he asked him. "Yes..." he moaned. "Just don't stop." Leon moved slowly, not wanting to take any chances.

"Faster!" Cloud urged, gripping his shoulders. Leon gripped his slender hips and obeyed him, letting a moan escape.

"Mmm... Leon! I love you!" Cloud screamed, stroking himself. "Cloud..." he said. They screamed and moaned until their voices were in sync.

Their tongues met once more in a battle to maintain sanity. They let out a final moan as they both climaxed.

Leon laid down next to Cloud, feeling that his energy was drained. Cloud carefully covered the both of them with a blanket and laid his head to rest on his new lover's chest. He felt a hand stroking his back as a response.

"This has certainly changed some of my views now," Cloud said, tiredly. "That it has," he agreed. "I'm still not gonna leave you alone until you let me nab Luxord," he was skimming his fingers along Leon's chest. "I can't let you catch him," Leon said. "Following me around and annoying me won't change that."

"Why not?" Cloud said. Leon told him about the event that scarred him eleven years ago. He told him about the vow that he made to the girl that had looked like she was sleeping in her casket. His fears and... the brutality that he wanted to abolish. "It's like everything that happened to me sort of mapped out what my purpose in life is," Leon sighed.

"I wanted to become a detective and yet... I love motorcycles," Cloud said. "I love riding in one. I love it when it's just me out there on the road. Feeling that freedom... is as if you feel like you're flying." "You wanted to be a mechanic, pretty much?" he asked.

"I did but then I realized that it was more of a hobby rather than something that I wanted to do for the rest of my life," he said, stretching. "You know that bike I have?" "What about it?" he asked.

"I built most of the parts myself," Cloud said, smiling proudly. "I went to work with my dad one day and he left me alone in thee garage with a few of his work buddies so I just asked for a few spare parts since they were overstocked. I just made most of it on my own with a bike they were about to pitch to the trash. None of them were ever able to figure out what was wrong with it and yet I was the only one that was able to find out. Switching gears, again. I have a compromise for you."

"Okay," Leon said. "Name your terms, Agent Strife." "I'll let you nab Luxord on one condition," he replied. "Okay..." Leon said, his brows knit in confusion. "I have a vacation coming up and I have nowhere to go," Cloud smirked. "Is that all?" he replied to his lover. "And I thought you were going to ask me to embarrass myself in front of my presinct." "That's another idea," the blond said with an evil grin. "That's it," he said. He grabbed the blond once more and they were at it again.

well, what d'ya think? i hope i didn't do too terrible a job. please review. any suggestions and tweaks that could've been made will be greatly thank you for reading.

for those who know my other stories, i apologize for not updating my stories as of yet since i'm currently trying to restore much of the files and put them on my new lappy. i don't have my more excuses to hold me back now except that i won't be having my Internet installed until i go to my new apartment. which will be this March. that'll give me some time to get my ass in gear and get ideas (hopefully). i already have most of the things that i need to decorate my room so i'll have plent of time to kill unless i work on my prom dress (sighs). 


End file.
